


Opening Some Mail

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: The boys get another sex toy in the mail. Ryan thinks they should keep it.





	

Matt stands and leans over the table to shut off the camera, still laughing about the last gift they opened. Ryan pulls back and slaps his ass as hard as he can.

"Gha! Ryan!" Matt yelps, fumbling and knocking the camera over. Ryan bursts into a fit of giggles. He still holds the last gift in his hand, a large box with the words AMAZING PLEASURE WAND splayed across it. He passes it between his hands, turning it around and reading the text.

"Dude, this shit's got RAVING reviews!" he says.

"Yeah, they're not gonna put the negative ones on the box," Matt replies, moving around the table to pick up empty packages and paper. "That's just bad marketing."

"Can you imagine?" Ryan says. "It's like, 'one star: caught on fire while I was using it.'"

Matt laughs. "That's one way to heat things up in the bedroom, y'know what I mean?"

"Oh, yes." Ryan is pretty sure Matt continued making jokes, but he tunes out thinking of how to use this in something. They had brought the huge black dildo to the Grump Space and it made for some funny social media posts, but that was due in part to its unsightliness. This vibrator was surprisingly.. pretty, Ryan thinks. It's white with a blue strip. Oddly pure colors for such a-

"Ryan!" Matt calls for the fourth time. When had he finished cleaning? He was on the couch next to Ryan now. "You, uh, thinkin' about all the good times you're gonna have with that?"

"What? No!" Ryan jumps, suddenly defensive. "I was thinking of funny ways to use it."

"Are we bringing it to the Grump Space?"

Ryan's hands move on autopilot, opening the package and pulling it out. "Maybe."

"Oh, it's not a plug-in one," Matt notes aloud. Ryan wonders if Matt had ever used one.

"I think they're mostly battery powered these days."

"Not like when we were kids, am I right?"

Ryan chuckles. "Sure, man."

A silence falls on them as Matt just watches Ryan put it together. It's not uncomfortable, even with a "pleasure wand" between them. It'd be terribly hard to make things uncomfortable between them, especially now that they're dating and the roommate barrier is down (not that they paid any mind to the barrier in the first place). The box came with the batteries. They make a little click as they go in.

"I wanna see it," Matt says, almost immediately after the setup was finished.

"Ah, ah, ah, Matty," Ryan waggles his finger, holding the vibrator away from his boyfriend. "It's my turn first." Matt pouts but watches intently as Ryan looks over the three buttons. One up arrow, an on-slash-off button, and a down arrow. Pretty easy. He switches it on and it begins buzzing immediately in his hand.

"Whoa!" Matt's eyes seem to sparkle with fascination. Ryan registers how interested Matt is, and wonders what would happen if...

Ryan suddenly touches the wand to Matt's arm. Matt laughs, jerking it up, exposing his stomach, and that's where Ryan attacks next. 

The noises Matt make in response send confusing signals. It sounds like a strangled groan, but mixed with laughter? Confusion? Like his body is unsure what to make of this new sensation. Matt convulses, wriggles away, landing on the carpet with a thud. Ryan laughs, wand still buzzing.

"R-Ryan, what the fuck!" Matt lies on his back, breathing heavily, trying to recover from the ordeal. "That's so, so weird-"

"Did you like it, Matt?" Ryan asks.

"What?" Matt sputters.

"Did you like it?"

"Like... sexually?" Ryan nods. "I don't- I don't know. My stomach isn't exactly an erogenous zone."

"It isn't?"

"I don't think it is?"

"Interesting." Ryan presses the up button, feeling the increased intensity shake his hand a little. "You know what is an erogenous zone, Matt?"

"No. No, no-" Matt tries to push himself up and away, but Ryan is too quick. He's back on his back and after a short bit of wrestling, Ryan finds himself between his legs. He puts a hand on one knee to steady himself and gives a glance to Matt's eyes first- no fear in them. He only looks a little nervous. Ryan lowers the wand back onto Matt's stomach and watches him struggle to not laugh or get away. It makes Ryan grin, but it fades into concentration as he begins trailing downward. It's through clothes, but it's gotta still feel amazing, he thinks.

He looks back up at his boyfriend's face and it sends a jolt through him. Matt's face is flushed, his eyes have fallen shut, and his hair is a mess. He looks prettier than the vibrator. He watches Matt's face as he begins tracing his cock with it. There's something even cuter in the way his eyebrows furrow, his mouth opens, and it's so quiet but he definitely moans.

"Hhn, Ryan," Matt's hands move to cover his mouth. "Ahh, stop, stop-"

"Did you say 'turn it up'?"

"No!"

"Turn it up. Got it." Ryan doesn't know how many levels it has, but the third seems to be Matt's favorite so far. His hips buck and he lets out a louder moan.

"Ohh my g-god."

"That feel good, Matty?"

"Please t-touch my dick with that." Ryan giggles at how uncharacteristically forward he's being, but doesn't tease him for it. He pulls down Matt's sweatpants and boxers - when did HE get this forward? - just enough for his dick to spring out.

"Damn, you really do like it, huh?"

"Hah, yeah, I guess so," Matt mumbles. He runs a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to fix it and looks into Ryan's eyes for the first time since they started. "I didn't even know I was into this."

"Me either," Ryan says. "Are you good to keep going?"

Matt takes a deep breath and nods. Ryan runs the wand up and down his cock, pressing harder at the base and lightening at the tip. Matt's hands go back to his mouth to suppress his insistent moaning. Ryan supposes it's practical, to prevent the neighbors from hearing, but he wants to hear Matt's whines in full glory.

Maybe next time.

Ryan is so focused on watching Matt's face, he doesn't notice his boy is getting close until he spasms and comes all over himself. Ryan pushes it a little, continuing to stroke while Matt rides out his orgasm, but pulls away and switches it off when he thinks it might be too much.

He sits and watches Matt come down. His heavy breathing slows and eventually he says, "That was amazing."

"Thank you," Ryan says, pretending to bow. Matt laughs. "So we're keeping it, yes?"

"Oh, definitely." Matt reaches for the wand where Ryan had put it down. "And now it's your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> ;-)  
> I'm greatwonfidence on tumblr if y'all wanna follow me


End file.
